Attention
by Gih Bright
Summary: A.U. Naruto sempre se sentiu deslocado quando criança, como se suas habilidades jamais fossem reconhecidas. Até ele entrar em sua vida e tornar-se sua obsessão. Sasunaru.


**Resumo__****: [A.U.]**** Naruto sempre se sentiu deslocado quando criança, como se suas habilidades jamais fossem reconhecidas. Até ele entrar em sua vida e tornar-se sua obsessão. Sasunaru. **

Avisos**: Okey a fic tá um lixo e eu tinha prometido ela pra Kira, mas esse ser num entra no MSN e nem a merece mais ù.u**

**Espero que gostem e ignorem se tiver erros ou esta fic esteja muito ruim.**

**Ah! E não é coincidência os poucos trechos da música attention do Tokio Hotel na fic.**

_Attention._

Dizem que ir para a faculdade te deixa livre, as responsabilidades da vida de adulto serão um complemento _adorável_ para que você se torne maduro e respeitado por todos ao seu redor.

Mas Naruto logo descobriu que era tudo fachada. Ir para a faculdade era como um chute nas bolas, mas podia ser que no futuro alguém lhe fizesse uma sessão de sexo oral "Talvez se eu disser o quanto eu estou sofrendo aquele _ser_ talvez tome alguma providência" pensou com um sorrisinho malicioso brincando em seus lábios. O irritantemente alto da buzina o despertou de seus pensamentos pouco castos.

-Naruto? Já terminou de empacotar as coisas? -uma voz arrogante no andar de baixo o repreendia. Sasuke era incrivelmente inconveniente às vezes.

-Já 'tou indo, teme. -gritou Naruto com raiva, enquanto abria a mala e jogava desajeitadamente o resto de suas roupas dentro.

-Não vou esperar a cinderela por toda a vida. -retrucou Sasuke ainda buzinando.

-Eu já vou! -berrou Naruto chutando, sem querer, a porta do guarda roupa que bateu numa prateleira fazendo uma caixa de sapato velha cair em sua cabeça. -Merda!

Alisando a testa injuriada e falando todas as palavras de baixo calão que conhecia, Naruto forçou-se a olhar para o chão e ver o que o atingira. Um sentimento de nostalgia o atingiu quando reconheceu seu primeiro e único carrinho de brinquedo, um mine ursinho de pelúcia em formato de raposa que ele carinhosamente chamava de Kyuu e algumas folhas de caderno escritas em um azul desbotado. Um rosado sutil subiu em suas bochechas morenas ao se lembrar do hábito de escrever todas as situações embaraçosas em folhas de caderno. As situações que ele definia como "diário de uma garota apaixonada"foram prontamente queimadas. Exceto uma.

O envelope pardo e desbotado descansava no chão, seu lacre violado fez uma ruga se formar na testa de Naruto. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente bem de ter colado aquela carta.

____xXXx____

_"Desde que eu me conheço por gente sou chamado de distraído, pateta, idiota, destrambelhado, mas nada jamais me magoou tanto quanto a palavra __inútil__. Não adiantava me esforçar para conseguir a atenção dos outros, eles sempre apontavam para mim e iam rir da minha face. Por mais que eu passasse as tardes estudando, minhas notas não subiam. Por mais que eu corresse diariamente, eu não era rápido o bastante e, pra variar, sempre caía no meio da pista._

_E daí todos riam de mim mais uma vez. Diziam que eu era retardado e que eu não parecia em nada com meu pai. Oh sim, eu sempre fiquei na sombra do meu pai. Ótimo atleta, melhor aluno, caráter integro e um excelente governante. Tão bom que até hoje tem um feriado no dia que ele morreu, mas eu só ouço as histórias dele. Ele foi assassinado, poucos dias depois da minha mãe morrer no meu parto. _

_Fiquei parte da minha infância na casa do meu avô, que viajava muito, mas ele era legal. Só que ele morreu cedo e tive que ir pro orfanato, como eu era a criança mais nova, nunca tive amigos e eu ficava as tardes inteiras sozinho. As vezes eu pensava em como seria minha vida se meus pais estivessem vivos. Daí um dia eu percebi que só pensar não adiantaria nada, e decidi chamar a atenção alheia, fazendo piadas e traquinagens. Foi à origem dos meus apelidos nada amigáveis._

_Minha pacata vida se resumia em me esforçar para melhorar, para que ninguém apontasse meus defeitos e me convidassem para brincar. Eu sempre via as outras crianças brincarem no parquinho, as meninas se juntavam em rodinha e cantavam, girando e girando. Eu desejava uma daquelas meninas, a mais bonita de todas com seu cabelo róseo e os olhos mais verdes que as folhas das árvores. _

_Em uma manhã ensolarada, pouco antes do sinal tocar, eu me declarei para ela, mas os olhos verdes se encheram de raiva e ela disse que jamais ficaria perto de alguém __inútil__ como eu. E saiu andando pelo corredor sem sequer me encarar. Eu não quis assistir a aula e corri para o meu refúgio: uma árvore atrás da quadra. Eu gostava de subir nos galhos mais altos e ficar sentado lá, vendo as nuvens se dissolverem ou a mudança dos tons de azul do céu._

_Só que naquele dia __você__ estava lá, com sua cara de tédio mortal e olhos negros impenetráveis. Eu nem conseguia acreditar que um novato pudesse conseguir tudo o que eu mais queria em tão pouco tempo. O melhor da turma, o mais rápido, o mais bonito, o insuportável mais __tudo__. Você conseguia tudo tão facilmente que fazia todo meu esforço parecer vão e tolo. E eu ficava com raiva, com razão._

_Naquela manhã você me desafiou a subir na árvore, mas eu nunca neguei qualquer desafio -seja ele de quem fosse. E mesmo contra sua vontade, subi, sentei-me no meu galho favorito e fiquei lá. Ignorando-o até o intervalo. Depois nós dois voltamos para a aula de matemática e você, justamente você o senhor "eu sou mudo como uma pedra" me provocou._

_Naquela hora me deu uma raiva tão grande que eu só pensava em quebrar sua cara pálida como um cadáver. Me perguntei, pela primeira vez, se o sangue circulava em seu corpo. _

_Quando cheguei em casa, ainda com uma raiva insana, fiquei até a noite estudando, fazendo dever de casa. No dia seguinte, quando o professor me mandou ir no quadro negro resolver a conta, eu acertei a conta pela metade, pela primeira vez na vida! Eu estava confiante que eu ia superá-lo, mas bastou chegar sua vez para você responder a mesma conta que fiz e me lançar aquele seu sorriso retorcido e prepotente._

_Estava declarada a guerra._

_Os meses iam passando e nós dois continuávamos nessa disputa, cada vez mais rígida e beirando a insanidade. Toda vez que brigávamos na escola saíamos com os rostos cheios de hematomas (e eu descobri que seu corpo circulava sangue sim). Perdi a conta das vezes que ganhei puxões de orelha de brinde da diretora do orfanato e a culpa era sua por me provocar! _

_Minha vida era estudar, correr, treinar, brigar com você e te observar. Saber tudo do inimigo para poder superá-lo, foi o que eu me disse. Fiquei sabendo que seus pais foram assassinados e que seu irmão mais velho fora injustamente condenado por esse crime. Desde então você mora com um parente, um tio seu chamado Madara e que eu acho que é maluco. Você adora bolinhos de arroz, detesta que mexam nas suas coisas e, apesar de não gostar muito de doces, você gosta de sorvete sabor uva. _

_Geralmente tenta se passar por indiferente, mas é um cara vingativo, egoísta, cabeça dura e a parte mais legal é que, quando você vai com a cara de alguém, você é super protetor e se preocupa com os outros. Mas você é tão idiota que tenta ocultar esse seu lado mais legal. Eu sei que foi você quem fez os cálculos para me ajudar a passar em física, da mesma forma como sei que é você quem pagou um lanche para mim no dia que eu não tinha dinheiro. Sei que toda noite você pega o retrato dos seus pais da cômoda e chora como uma criancinha. E por mais que eu fique com raiva, são coisas que eu não posso te ajudar._

_Sei que você sabia que fui eu quem espalhou o boato de que você estava doente e que por isso não pôde ir na escola do dia dos namorados, porque você odeia chocolates e ser assediado pelo seu fã clube. Da mesma forma como fui eu quem depositou flores no túmulo de seus mais quando você não pôde ir. O porquê disso nem eu mesmo sei, só sei que devia fazer isso. Talvez, e apenas talvez, você exercia uma fascinação em mim. Porque você era tudo o que eu queria ser e por isso gerasse uma atração._

_Não uma atração física, mesmo que você seja absolutamente lindo... E isso que eu escrevi foi absolutamente gay. Mas essa sua beleza monocromática é, como eu posso dizer? Irritantemente notável._

_O que eu sei é que sinto um desejo (nada carnal) de superá-lo e de que somente eu pudesse ter sua atenção, porque assim eu teria a atenção de todos. Passando os dias dessa forma, nem percebi quando chegamos à adolescência._

_Em uma tarde, na qual fomos liberados mais cedo, resolvi que não queria voltar para casa e fui até a minha árvore favorita. Subi e fiquei num dos galhos mais altos, como de costume. E foi quando duas meninas, com as quais eu não conversava, se sentaram em uma das raízes e começaram a conversar,_

_-Sasuke-kun está cada vez mais bonito, não é?_

_-Sim! Mas ele não dá bola para nenhuma menina... Sabe aquele garoto que puxa briga com Sasuke-kun? _

_-Sei sim, Naruto-kun, não é? _

_-Sim! Ele é o único na escola que consegue a atenção do Sasuke-kun._

_-Pois é..._

_Como assim eu era o único que tinha sua atenção? Eu não conseguia entender. Porque você era o melhor em tudo, tinha tudo o que eu queria e mesmo assim você desprezava. Esperei as meninas saírem e fui te procurar no dojo, sei que você é rígido e disciplinado demais nessas coisas. Acho até que você se esquece de viver as vezes -são coisas que não mudam e eu tenho certeza que em se tratando de Uchiha Sasuke __jamais__ vão mudar._

___xXx

-Sim, verdade pura. -comentou Naruto lembrando-se das paranóias do Uchiha.

Não gostar de sair de casa de mãos dadas porque as pessoas olhariam e isso geraria preconceito, ou mesmo que saíssem de casa e não andassem de mãos dadas, as mulheres oferecidas pulariam em cima dele o contaminando com os germes da futilidade.

Naruto suspirou profundamente. Os cinco anos que eles morariam juntos seriam uma longa prova de amor, no qual ele teria que suportar as crises de ciúme e mau humor do temperamental Uchiha. Sem contar a mania de limpeza...

-Anda logo Naruto! -gritou Sasuke verdadeiramente estressado. -Se você não vier aqui em cinco minutos eu vou aí!

-Já 'tou indo! -berrou Naruto irritado, voltando a ler a carta.

____xXx

_Dito e feito! Te encontrei treinando sozinho, para variar._

_-Qual é o seu problema afinal, teme? -eu disse assim que entrei. Minha pose de machão deu um charme a cena._

_Você parou com os movimentos do... Karatê? Você sabe lutar de tantas formas que eu nem lembro todas. Daí, você ajeitou seu kimono lentamente, depois estalou os braços e por último me encarou, como se visse um inseto particularmente nojento. Tudo para me irritar, sempre para me irritar. Você não tinha ou têm amor a sua integridade física -foi o que pensei naquela hora. _

_-O que o dobe está berrando? -provocação e o clássico sorriso retorcido que, naquele momento dizia: oi, sou Uchiha Sasuke e sou muito melhor que você. Bastardo egocêntrico!_

_-Qual é o seu problema? -eu repeti a pergunta enquanto fechava a porta do dojo. -Você tem as meninas mais bonitas se declarando pra você todo dia, todos os professores te adoram... E você é rico! Tem tudo o que precisa! Então... Por que eu?_

_Ficamos num silêncio demorado e chato. Eu queria respostas, precisava delas. Queria entender o porquê de tudo aquilo, o porquê de somente eu, __o inútil__, conseguir sua atenção. Porque a Sakura-chan te amava. Sempre o perseguia nos corredores e morreria por um sorriso seu. E você sorria pra mim. Como um bastardo, devo dizer, mas sorria._

_-Acho que é porque você é diferente dos outros. -Até eu me espantava com a minha incrível habilidade de conseguir uma frase coerente sua, sabia? Seus olhos negros já não eram impenetráveis para mim há muitos anos. -Você é parecido comigo._

_Pensei que você brincasse com minha face, porque era a única opção lógica naquele momento. Sei que você certamente diria: "Naruto e lógica numa mesma frase?Faz-me rir!", mas hei! Eu sei usar a lógica sim! Não tinha como eu e você sermos nem remotamente parecidos. Nem fisicamente, pois acaso não lembre, eu sou meio americano. Com cabelo loiro e olho azul! Por isso parti em sua direção e o prensei na parede (sem segundas intenções). Minha raiva não poderia ser medida, suas palavras apenas despertaram a minha fúria,_

_-Como é que é?-eu grunhi. Quando se está com raiva você não fala: produz sons indistintos e idiotas._

_-Você vai bancar o King Kong ou vai me soltar? -era incrível a sua capacidade de transformar tudo ao seu redor em uma situação enfadonha._

_Eu te soltei e você ajeitou sua roupa, já que eu amassei e você é todo "não me toque: sou de porcelana". Eu não conseguia encará-lo, sabe-se lá o porquê. Mas eu definitivamente não estava corado ou parecendo uma mulherzinha apaixonada. Longe disso! Eu só estava, hn... Pensativo._

_-Você é diferente dos outros porque não tenta me agradar. Me bajular ou essas coisas irritantes. -sua voz estava fria, indiferente, como sempre. Mas seus punhos cerrados me faziam ter certeza de que você não me encarava e que aquelas foram às palavras mais difíceis da sua vida. -Somos parecidos porque ninguém aqui é capaz de entender o que é solidão._

_E você me desarmou completamente com aquela frase. Nós éramos sozinhos, sabíamos o que era chorar pela perda de alguém e sentir aquele conhecido vazio quando ninguém mais sentia. Eu ainda sinto a dor da perda do meu avô, sabe? Ele podia ser um velho tarado, mas ele era único._

_Eu ainda estava ensimesmado quando você, sei lá porque, me prensou na parede. Seus olhos escuros me fitavam de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto antes, eles clamavam por algo, mas você se refreava. Eu não conseguia fazer qualquer outra coisa, senão olhar em seus olhos com aquele brilho denso, quase indefinível._

_Eu não iria te impedir de nada, porque meu debilitado cérebro processava o fato de eu ser o único ser do mundo que tinha sua atenção. O único que conseguia arrancar frases e emoções de você. O único que conseguia ler o seu olhar e chegar próximo de entender alguém tão estúpido como você. Eu não era um inútil, pelo menos para você._

_-Como fui eu? -eu perguntei. Não sabia porque minha voz estava tão fraca, quase como um sussurro. _

_Talvez fosse a intensidade do seus olhos que me fez fraquejar. Era uma coisa estranha que nascia em mim, que crescia e invadia cada parte do meu corpo, quase me sufocando. Era um sentimento bom, mesmo que minhas mãos suassem e minhas entranhas se revirassem loucamente. Mesmo que a raiva quisesse chegar ao limite e explodir, porque não é normal sentir uma coisa assim por outro homem, eu não conseguiria gritar ou ficar furioso: porque era você. E isso foi absolutamente gay e menininha apaixonada, mas dane-se tudo porque é verdade._

_-Não é o quê você fala, é o jeito como você fala._

_Eu não entendi. Sério, às vezes você, Uchiha Sasuke, fala umas coisas incompreensíveis. É como se você falasse consigo mesmo sabe? E acaso você se esqueça: eu não sou adivinho e nem tenho uma bola de cristal para ler a sua mente confusa, desconexa e complexa._

_-Não é o quê você faz, é o jeito como você faz._

_-Mas o que raios você tá falando?_

_Acho que fiz uma cara muito idiota pra te fazer rir, mas quando eu ia berrar com você, seus olhos brilharam quase gentis para mim. Pensei estar em um sonho muito desvairado e excessivamente real, talvez um pesadelo. Sim, Uchiha Sasuke, vulgo teme, estava sendo gentil com minha pessoa após ter me brindando com um sorriso excepcional? Em meio a vertigem que eu sentia, eu também queria perguntar o que você tinha tomado no café da manhã._

_Só que meu coração resolveu bater tão aceleradamente, que parecia que eu ia ter um princípio de infarto naquele dojo que, felizmente, estava vazio -exceto por nós, é claro. Era como se eu estivesse correndo uma maratona sem sair do lugar, mas é obvio que eu me recusava a acreditar que aquele turbilhão de sentimentos que eu sentia era por você. Justamente por você._

_Um idiota, com o ego do tamanho do mundo e um orgulho tão infinito como o universo. Você era o "senhor perfeição" e exatamente por isso era inalcançável. Um cara muito bonito que beirava a perfeição; meu rival._

_Mas a verdade é que você era e sempre foi a minha obsessão. Tudo em minha vida podia se resumir com o seu nome e não faltariam detalhes. Eu estava sofrendo com todos sentimentos difusos e indecifráveis que eu jamais poderia imaginar, mas que é tão fácil negar. _

_Talvez eu gostasse de você há tanto tempo que sequer percebia isso._

_E quando eu pensei isso, eu senti que minhas bochechas ardiam demais e um desconforto enorme me atingiu. O que estava acontecendo ali? Por que eu tinha ficado tão eufórico com suas palavras sem sentido e aquele olhar estranho em mim? Eu sou burro, não conseguia entender ou aceitar. Mas você me fez entender e não só isso: me fez perder o chão quando seus olhos se chocaram com os meus mais uma vez._

_Só que eu precisava ter certeza. Mais que isso: nós dois precisávamos de um ponto final. Uma súbita falta de ar, juntamente com o fato de a minha garganta estar completamente seca me atacaram naquele momento, mas eu sou Uzumaki Naruto: Jamais iria deixar algo me deter. Inspirei profundamente e mandei o mundo as favas. _

_-Não se contenha, seja macho e me explique direito. -foi tudo o que eu disse, sem erguer minha voz, mas eu consegui reunir toda a determinação que eu tinha._

_E você cortou a distância entre nós e me beijou, prensando-me mais ainda na parede. Todo o (pouco) ar que estava nos meus pulmões desapareceu, meu coração estava desenfreado, batia ainda mais freneticamente enquanto uma sensação estranha circulava em minhas veias. Eu estava chocado demais, meu cérebro parecia estagnado e meu corpo só queria mais contato. Não importava que você fosse outro homem, o mundo, naquele momento, se resumia aos seus lábios colados nos meus, em como o seu corpo cobria o meu como uma manta (suada e fedida, mas ainda assim uma manta). _

_E eu retribuí seu beijo e cada carícia porque, de repente, o que era obvio me atingiu: o que eu sempre desejei não era __ser__ como você, o que eu sempre quis __era __você._

_E agora eu tenho. E você jamais vai ler esse relato meu. Entre nós dois não cabe esse tipo de melosidade: você vai me zoar pelo resto da minha vida. _

_Eu sei que estou parecendo uma colegial boba e descerebrada (não sou o mais inteligente do mundo, mas tenho mais cérebro que muita fã sua), mas eu simplesmente tinha que escrever isso._

_Eu, Uzumaki Naruto, tenho a total atenção de Uchiha Sasuke! _

**E sempre vai ter, dobe. **

___xXXx___

-O que está lendo, dobe? -perguntou Sasuke atrás de Naruto. O Uchiha tinha aquela mania irritante de andar feito um felino, sem fazer qualquer barulho e depois pronunciar-se e dar um susto nos demais.

Naruto deixou a carta cair no chão devido ao susto. A carranca do namorado era incrivelmente assustadora, especialmente quando ele sabia estar errado.

-Você sempre tem que me xingar, é? -Naruto perguntou irritado, inconscientemente fazendo um ligeiro beicinho frustrado em uma vã tentativa de esconder o envelope e ganhar tempo.

Porém o Uchiha foi mais rápido e arrancou o envelope de suas mãos.

-O que é isso? -perguntou Sasuke franzindo a testa levemente curioso.

-Nada que você devesse ler! -berrou Naruto tentando, mas não conseguindo, obter de volta o envelope. -Me dê isso!

Sasuke aproveitou uma investida desajeitada do namorado para envolvê-lo em um abraço, logo calando o outro com um beijo. Aos poucos, Naruto cessava seus movimentos para reaver a carta, suas mãos encontrando os cabelos da nuca do amado, enlaçando-o. Sasuke aproveitou o momento e enfiou o envelope no jeans e depois afastou-se.

-Vamos. -disse simplesmente, deixando um sorriso discreto emoldurar seus lábios finos.

Naruto pegou na mão de Sasuke, sorrindo amplamente. Não importava que eles namorassem há três anos, ele sabia que enquanto eles estivessem juntos tudo ficaria bem. Nada naquele mundo (e até no outro) nada poderia modificar a certeza que eles tinham: jamais desviariam suas atenções do outro.

E essa era a verdade incontestável.

_____xXXx

**E só o/**

**Espero que todo mundo tenha lido do começo ao fim ok? Se não deixarem review, todos ficarão de castigo no cantinho da disciplina tendo que assistir ou Hebe ou altas horas incessantemente!**

**-s**


End file.
